


3:24 am

by TheDyingStory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), power bottom Lance for a moment, uuuhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingStory/pseuds/TheDyingStory
Summary: Lance is woken up by Keith who wants to make out. Which then escalates to sex. Not that he minds.





	3:24 am

Lance shivered when soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck. The arms around his waist tightened, pulling him closer. As if he’d disappear if he let go. With a soft sigh, he let himself relax against the body behind him. Enjoying the comfort.

“Are you awake?” Keith asked with a whisper, before pressing another kiss to the back of Lance’s neck. A shudder traveled up his spine at the touch.

Lance hummed, “define awake.” The effects of sleep lingered in his voice, making it sound hoarse. It couldn’t have been too early in the morning, but early enough for him to loathe the idea of getting out of bed.

Keith snorted at Lance’s comment and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Are you awake enough to make out?”

“Wow,” Lance said, amused. “You’re very forward in the morning.” With a small grunt, Lance rolls over to face Keith.

Keith looked just as sleepy as he felt, but there was a hunger in eyes accompanied with flushed cheeks. Even with his forwardness, he was biting his lip from nervousness, maybe even shyness. It was definitely not something Lance would normally expect of Keith. However, after all the time they spent together he has learned otherwise.

“That’s not a no,” Keith pointed out, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No, it’s not,” Lance agreed with a tired smile.

Keith surged forward, claiming Lance’s lips with his own. It started off soft, tentative, with a stronger urge and eagerness lying beneath. Lance’s fingers trail up Keith’s chest to his neck, giving Keith goose bumps. His fingers found their way into Keith’s hair, tugging gently at the strands. Keith groaned and pressed harder against Lance, who smiled against his lips.

A hand trailed down Lance’s back before it settled on his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Lance squeaked against the kiss and he went red in embarrassment. Chuckling, Keith pulled away and moved to kiss at Lance’s neck, sucking at the skin there. Lance whined at the feeling of teeth grazing his skin, nipping at it. _Damn you, Keith._

“Cheater,” Lance grumbled, earning another laugh from Keith. He tugged at the dark locks of Keith’s hair. It had gotten longer over the years and he wore it in a ponytail most of the time. The first time he did, Lance was bright red the entire time and his eyes couldn’t stay off the red paladin. He sure had a thing for Keith’s hair… Don’t judge him, but Keith looked hot with his hair long. Cut him some slack?

Keith bit harder at the juncture of Lance’s neck. He grinned when he was blessed with a quiet moan. Part of Lance wanted to curse at himself for being so responsive and for simply giving Keith what he wanted, but at the same time, he just couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. He was enjoying the attention. Call him an attention whore, if you want, but dammit he sure loved it, even thrived on it. Of course, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t return some of it?

Lance’s free hand crept over to Keith’s waist, pulling the other closer against him. Slipping under Keith’s nightshirt, his hand roamed over the muscles and soft skin that lied beneath. Fingertips gently ran up and down Keith’s spine, drawing little patterns.

Grabbing Lance’s shoulder, Keith pushed him onto his back, moving so he was above him. His lips trailed up Lance’s neck to his lips, leaving behind a trail of reddened skin and bite marks. Lance greedily kissed back, biting down on Keith’s lower lip. Keith moaned as Lance rolled his hips up against his. Lance smiled at how easily he could make Keith fall apart before him.

The air around them seemed to get extremely hot. Lance’s pajama pants felt too constricting and warm now. His skin had begun feeling feverous too. God, he needed to lose a layer of clothing now, otherwise, he’d melt.

So, he rolled his hips up again, harder this time. The noise Keith made sent a shiver down Lance’s spine. Then he pulled away, much to Lance’s dislike. Reaching to grab at the collar of Keith’s shirt in an attempt to drag him back down, Keith waved his hand away. Lance huffed at this and ground down on Keith’s thigh.

“God, you are such a tease,” Keith grumbled, voice hard with arousal. Lance snickered and pushed himself up to nip at Keith’s bottom lip again. His poor, poor lips. They were going to become a mess.

To save those soft lips from their inevitable demise, Lance focused on another part of Keith. Lance attacked his neck, kissing up all the way to under his jaw before he stopped just under his ear.

“You’re right, I am a tease. So, what are you going to do about, cowboy?” He whispered.

With a loud moan, Keith dropped his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s mellifluous voice set his nerves on fire. It’s enough to get his dick’s attention as if it wasn’t already interested. But, Goddammit, now it was definitely noticeable.

“You’re killing me,” he choked out.

“I will be if you don’t get naked, right now.” Lance nipped at his jaw.

“Fuck.” He growled and pushed himself up to sit on the back of his heels. Lance followed halfway, leaning back to watch Keith rip off his shirt. He took a moment to admire the other’s physique. Toned muscles were a result from constant training, broad shoulders as he started growing into his form (he was starting to turn into a Dorito), and a goddam six pack that Lance was very envious of (at least it wasn’t an eight pack). His skin was flushed red and covered in fading hickies from previous events. Lance felt the urge to cover him in some more.

Keith tugged at the hem of Lance’s shirt. With both their shirts gone, Lance moved forward and kissed at Keith’s collarbone. Lance’s hands trailed over Keith’s form. One hand settled over his groin, rubbing at the hardness beneath. Keith muttered a quiet curse.

Lance’s hip twitched when he felt Keith’s hands grip at them, fingers teasing over the waistband of his pants. He sighed against Keith’s chest. Yep, enough of this foreplay. Both of his hands moved to tug at Keith’s pants. Keith caught the hint and moved forward so he no longer sat on his heels. Wasting no time, Lance yanked his pants down and which ended being thrown across the room.

“Really, Keith, no underwear?” Lance teased.

“You got a problem with that?”

“…nope.”

Lance smirked at Keith’s clear arousal. His cock was hard and hot to the touch, he noted as his gripped the base of it. Keith groaned, as vocal as ever. Lance grinned and pushed Keith to lay down on the bed. With long, hard strokes, and brought his lips to the tip of Keith’s cock. Now, you have to understand that Keith was not very small, and Lance figured his Galra genes might have had something to do with it—but then again he could have been just naturally big. However, he was _big._ And, boy, that had been a pleasant surprise for Lance the first time he and Keith had sex.

Even though he was big and was difficult to take in, Lance still enjoyed sucking him off. He loved the feeling of having his mouth full of it, and he sure as hell planned to have his throat fucked by him at some point. That would take some time and practice, however, so at the moment he settled with slowly bobbing his head up and down. Licking and kissing it, which somehow made him even harder than before. Dribbles of pre-cum leaked from the head and he licked that up too. Keith moaned loudly and his hands dug deep into Lance’s scalp. Lance hummed at the rough tug of his hair, earning him a needy whine.

“Ah, fuck… Lance…” Keith’s hips bucked and his cock nearly hit the back of his throat. Lance grinned and let his teeth just lightly graze the skin. “ _Fuck._ Mmm...”

Lance pulled back to breathe, giving Keith’s cock a couple more pumps with his fist. “Do you want me to make you come?”

Keith panted, “Not yet. I’m gonna come while fucking you.”

At this, Lance laughed. “Alright.”

He brought his lips back to suck at the tip of Keith cock. Relaxing his throat and mouth, he took Keith all the way down to the base. Keith’s cock slipping down into his throat. Keith’s yelp quickly turned into an erotic moan. Lance stayed there for a few seconds, before pulling off with a gasp.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned. His face was flushed and he panted, clearly looking near the edge of orgasm.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Lance smiled. He remembered the expression of shock and arousal Keith had when Lance had subtly said he had no gag reflex. He had a habit of pushing Keith’s cock down his throat, and almost every time Keith would come immediately.

“Move back,” Keith said and Lance complied. Keith was on top of him again, back to nipping at his neck. Except for this time, he moved down, leaving behind a trail of sloppy kisses. He stopped just above Lance’s pants, nipping at the skin on his hips.

“What is it with you and biting my hips?” Lance asked, amused.

Keith didn’t reply, instead kept marking up Lance’s hips. Eyes fluttering shut, Lance relax against the bed. He sighed as soft lips played with his skin. Finally, he started tugging down Lance’s pants and they joined Keith’s in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

“Lube?” Keith asked.

“Drawer.” He managed to reply.

Keith reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the tube of lube. Don’t ask how they got it. Leaning back, Keith popped the cap open but then paused. Abruptly, Keith tossed the lube onto the bed instead. The thump of the tube landing on the bed near his head caught Lance’s attention. Lance opened his eyes and his breathing faltered for just a moment as he was met with Keith’s heated gaze. Those gray eyes made Lance shudder.

Like a predator, Keith leaned over him and placed both hands on either side of Lance’s head. Lance gulped as Keith hovered over him. Slowly and with an increased gentleness, he captured Lance’s lips in a kiss. The sensuality of it made Lance’s heart soar.

“I want you to open yourself for me,” he whispered against Lance’s lips. Squirming under him, Lance whimpered. Keith smiled, lifting his hand to cup Lance’s face. “Will you do that for me? Will you come apart on your own fingers for me?”

The room felt too hot, too smothering as Lance gasped. Every word sent heat to his groin. “F-fuck yes,” he nodded.

Keith kissed him again and Lance took everything he gave him. Lance grabbed for the lube, finding it a foot away from his face. Placing a glob of it on his fingertips, he reached down and slipped a finger in past the ring of muscle.

“Oh… fuck,” he moaned, head tipping back against the pillows and eyes closing. Keith nipped at exposed jaw, kissing and licking at the sensitive flesh. He intended to cover him in marks, mostly in an act of revenge. And it was driving Lance crazy as he stretched himself.

A hand gripped at his thigh hard enough to bruise before it relaxed and began to massage the muscles there. He thrust his single digit in and out slowly, drawing out the pleasure. Inserting a second finger, he whimpered and his hips bucked. Keith’s hand that had been massaging the muscles then moved to hold his hip, keeping him pinned down.

“Mmm, Keith,” he whined.

“Hmm? What is it, Lance?” He asked, his voice raspy. “What do you need?”

Lance bit his lip, “you.”

Keith let out a breathy laugh. Cupping Lance’s face with both hands, he kissed him again, this time with a new found vigor. Sending Lance straight into utter bliss. Every moan, whimper, and sigh that slipped out past his lips were eaten up by Keith, who kissed him like it was the end of the world.

A third finger entered and he rolled his ups against Keith’s. Keith smiled against the kisses. Relishing in Lance’s desperation and ecstasy.

“Faster,” he murmured. “Do it faster.”

“O-oh— _god_ ,” Lance sobbed, thrusting his fingers into himself quicker. His free hand trailed down to give his own cock attention, but Keith snatched the hand before it could get close.

“Can’t touch yourself yet.” He held Lance’s hand firmly, before bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the knuckles. “Just wait until I fuck you.”

“Fuck—then fuck me now, dammit,” Lance grumbled out. “You’re—ah—driving me crazy here, Keith.”

Keith laughed with a bright smile. It made Lance’s heart beat flutter as if it had grown wings and wanted to fly off. Or maybe that was because he was fingering himself. He wasn’t sure. But, god, he was sure that he wanted Keith to smile like that every day.

“As if you haven’t been purposely driving me crazy all week,” Keith said. “I’m just getting revenge.”

“Oh, come on! I haven’t been doing it all week,” Lance pouted.

“Yes, you have. You’ve been teasing me all week and you know it.”

“Oh, really? Name one thing I did,” He countered.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You gave me a lap dance five days ago. Then you made out with me in the training room two days ago. And you made out with me in the shower yesterday. And I don’t know if you noticed these hickies that you gave me throughout the week too, but I think that’s a lot of proof right there. But that’s all that’s happened, even though you kept saying how you’re were going to ‘rock my world’ every time.”

Lance's eyes narrowed, and his finger slowed to a halt. “Just what are you trying to say here, Keith?”

“What I’m trying to say is,”—Keith smirked— “is that you’re all bark and no bite, Lance.”

Lance frowned, glaring at Keith. He pulled his finger out of himself and pulled his hand away from Keith’s. Placing both hands on Keith’s shoulders, he shoved him back. Keith’s eyes widened significantly, worry overtaking any lust that had been in them. His mouth opened to speak but Lance cut him off.

“‘All bark and no bite’, huh?” Lance gripped Keith’s cock, giving it a few hard strokes. Whatever Keith was going to say turned into a choked groan. “You sure about that, cowboy?”

“Uhhh…” Keith blushed. He bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to silence any more noises.

“Well, I’m going to rock your world now.” Lance then chuckled, shoulders shaking as he did so. “ _I’m gonna save a horse and ride a cowboy,_ ” he giggled. If Keith didn’t know any better, he’d think Lance was drunk in that moment.

While he might not admit it, but Keith huffed out a laugh as well at Lance’s little joke. Laugh turning into a moan, as Lance thumbed the tip of his cock.

After lubing his cock accompanied with a few lazy strokes, Lance raised himself up and lined Keith’s cock with his entrance. Keith let out a shaky breath which became a loud groan as Lance lowered himself down onto it. It was agonizingly slow. Even Lance was panting heavily as he inched his way down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lance gasped as he reached the base. He lifted himself up again and dropped back down, both of them moaning.

Keith grabbed Lance’s hips, thrusting up to meet him. Lance shook his head and pulled his hands off of him, pinning them above Keith’s head. Keith growled as Lance smirked down at him. Rolling his hips, he picked up the speed. Moving faster, harder. He aimed to stick to his words.

After finding a steady rhythm, he focused more on the body below him, leaning down to kiss at his chest. Keith looked down at him through his lashes, licking his lips. Their eyes locked onto one another and Lance grinned. He wanted Keith to beg for more. So, he slowed down his rhythm, making small circular movements with his hips. Keith twitched and bucked, but Lance only slowed down further.

“Lance—ah, o-oh fuck… Quit teasing—mm…” Keith stammered. His wrists twisted and tugged against Lance’s hold, almost getting free a couple of times. He looked desperate; hair disheveled, face flushed red, gasping for air. “Lance-god, _please…_ ”

“Hm? Please, what?”

Keith groaned loudly, head tilting back. “Please—fuck, ah—please, let me… let me fuck you—hnn, ah.”

Lance hummed, “I don’t know… I kind of like you like this.”

A choked whine slipped past Keith’s lips and he shot Lance a glare. Sharply, Keith’s hips thrust upward, moving deeper into Lance. He did this again and nailed Lance in his prostate on the third thrust.

“Ah!” Lance gasped and whined at the sudden hit, eyes squeezing shut. _Motherfuck_ , _that felt good._ He panted heavily, hips bucking and thighs twitching. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and his rhythm faltered. Keith bucked up into him again, resulting in another direct hit. Quivering, Lance sobbed out. God—he could feel Keith throb in him.

“Lance,” Keith rasped out.

Lance glance down at him through his lashes. He looked desperate, licking his lips. There was a fire in his eyes, one that almost has Lance curling in on himself. Keith wanted him. He wanted him badly. And, fuck, Lance wanted to be wrecked by him.

With a barely noticeable nod, he released his hold on Keith’s wrists. Hastily, Keith rolled them over and pinned Lance to the bed. He moved forward with a strong thrust that had Lance desperately gripping at the sides of the mattress. He screamed as Keith hit prostate once again. Head rolling back against the pillows, Lance took everything Keith gave him. The unyielding force of Keith’s thrusts sent his world spinning and his lungs burning has he panted.

Lance’s screams seemed to encourage Keith as he moved harder with an even more precise aim. At the point, he was practically pounding Lance into the mattress. _Lance fucking loved it._ Hell, he wanted more.

“Keith, please,” Lance moaned. “Harder, fuck—”

Keith stopped abruptly, and Lance felt like crying. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He whined and rolled his hips, as he caught his breath.

“Hey, it’s okay. I got you,” Keith shushed him. His voice was hard with arousal. Lance’s legs dropped from his shoulders, and he leaned down to press a kiss against Lance’s temple. He pulled away and gripped Lance’s hips, flipping him over onto his stomach.

“Oh, god—” Lance keened, raising his hips up. Keith’s groan rang in his ears. “Please.”

In one hard thrust, he entered Lance again. Strong arms wrapped around Lance’s torso, pulling them closer together. His thrusts were faster this time, but still just as hard. Lance was shaking uncontrollably under his hold, gasping for breath. Keith peppered his skin in kisses and nips, soothing him the best he could. Lance moved with Keith’s hips, feeling the tension build.

It wasn’t long before Keith’s own rhythm faltered, becoming erratic. The pressure was building for the both of them. Lance’s hands twitched, itching to reach down and give his own cock some attention. He didn’t move his hands, though. Instead, they remain clutching at the pillows. A pale hand moved from his stomach to grab one his, prying them off of the pillow. Keith’s fingers intertwined with his, holding his hand in an almost white-knuckled grip. Lance gave Keith’s hand a squeeze in return.

“Lance,” Keith whispered. “Come.”

He rammed into Lance fiercely, a scream tearing through Lance’s throat. He convulsed as pleasure takes over all his sensing. Toes curling and back arching, his spasms were so intense that Keith had to hold him stronger just to keep him in place.

“Ah! _Keith!_ ” Lance sobbed. It was almost too much to handle.

Keith groaned at the sight of Lance coming undone under him. He pushed Lance through his orgasm and felt his own grow near. Lance kept twitching through the aftershocks, slowly becoming oversensitive. He whimpered and turned to look back at Keith. The muscles around Keith’s cock tightened, bringing him closer to the edge.

“Come on,” Lance said, and their eyes met. “You can do it. Come for me, Keith.”

With a sob, Keith’s head dropped to rest on Lance’s shoulder. He movements stuttered and Lance could feel the pulsing of his cock inside of him. He doubted that he would ever get used to the feeling of being filled with cum. It was weird, but not in a bad way. Keith rolled his hips a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Lance sighed and relaxed against the bed. Slumping against Lance, Keith panted.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lance shoved Keith off of him, complaining about feeling squished. The stickiness between his legs was getting annoying.

“Eww,” He said. “Now I need a shower.”

“Hmmm,” Keith nodded but made no sign of betting out of bed. Instead, he dropped his arm over Lance’s chest, pinning him back down to the bed.

“Keith,” Lance said.

He simply hummed again. Shuffling closer, he curled himself against Lance with his arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s torso. Lance huffed as he looked down at the other. Was… Was he sleeping? Wow, he was asleep. Already. Lance squinted at him. _Oh sure, just fuck and then go back to sleep._

Rolling his eyes, he settled back down into the bed with Keith. He couldn’t help but smile at the other. He looked cute like this. Lance brushed some hair out of Keith’s face and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He glanced over to the side where a clock sat on the bedside table.

_3:24 am_

….

“What _the_ _fuck,_ Keith!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good a writing sex scenes. This is just practice.


End file.
